minami_kefandomcom-20200214-history
Minami-ke Episode 08
, filled with fervor for Haruka, embraces a fish.]] "Hosaka" "Hosaka" (ほさか) Airdate: 25 November 2007 Internal Date: Sometime in October 2007, after the 14th. Previous Episode → 07 Next Episode → 09 Synopsis Hayami learns about Hosaka's love for Haruka and is intrigued, trying to indirectly encourage them to meet each other, partly for entertain value. Using dubious methods, Chiaki tries to teach Kana how to blow bubblegum bubbles, but is upstaged by Haruka's godlike performance. Hosaka learns from Atsuko that Haruka likes to cook and begins cooking impressive bentos to try to approach her, but is so obsessed by his visions of the perfect introduction that he refuses to actually do so. Segment One is surprised by Hosaka's behavior.]] is intrigued.]] , in another of Hosaka's fantasy.]] [Manga]Hosaka discusses Maki's upcoming visit to Haruka's house with Hayami and Atsuko. Maki makes it clear that he is not invited, and is repulsed by his over-the-top behavior. Hosaka contemplates how to become Haruka's friend by the end of the day, so as to be invited, and seems to have reach a decision to talk to Haruka. Desperate to intercept his advances, which she views as unsavory, Maki enlists the assistance of a passing Hayami. This proves to be a mistake, as Hayami was unaware of Hosaka's interest and views it not as a source of problems, but as as a source of entertainment.Hayami (03:53): "Why did you keep quiet on something so interesting?" Hayami decides to bring Haruka to the scene, and Maki is unable to stop her from doing so.Maki (04:06): "I have to protect Haruka from his evil clutches!" Maki tries to get Hosaka's attention to talk him out of it, but Hosaka is too busy having one of his trademark fantasies, involving giving Haruka his umbrella on a rainy day. He is, however, describing it to himself out loud, enabling Maki to overhear it and utter her catchphrase "Kimochi Warui" (How disgusting!).Hosaka (04:34), out loud to himself: "Then Minami Haruka blushes...and I reveal my wonderful smile. A perfect situation." Maki: "Kimochi Warui..." Meanwhile, Hayami grabs Haruka and starts to walk her in Hosaka's direction. Hosaka has another fantasy, about meeting Haruka in a snowy park for a date. Hosaka, however, is unable to finish, incapable of deciding of what to say to end the segment. Maki unwisely gains his attention by asking him about his fantasy. Hosaka demands of her whether it would be better for him to utter the informal "Suki Da!" or the more formal "Suki Desu" (both of which mean "I love you").One would be more casual and intimate, the other would be more gentlemanly. When Maki expresses indifference, he accosts her, demanding that she give him an answer and listen carefully. Haruka and Hayami arrive just in time to see Hosaka loudly yell the two phrases at Maki.Hosaka (05:56): "Suki Da! Suki Desu!" Maki straightens her hair, turns around, spots the misunderstanding Haruka, and tries to chase her down.Circumstances conspiring to fool Haruka into thinking Hosaka has confessed his love to Maki. Hosaka finally emerges from his trance, not having noticed Haruka's presence. Segment Two blows a bubblegum bubble.]] bites her cheek.]] Chiaki arrives home to find a pack of gum on the table. Seeing it, she proceeds to blow a bubblegum bubble, startling and astounding Kana, newly-emerged from the shower. Kana proceeds to pop it, an act she insists is an involuntary habit. When Chiaki finishes washing her face, she finds Kana chewing desperately at a piece of gum, trying to replicate the feat, which she signally fails at. She ends up biting the side of her cheek, causing desperate pain. Chiaki looks at her with pity, causing Kana must consternation and humiliation. Chiaki finally agrees to teach her. Chiaki's methods of teaching leave much to be desired, however, consisting of what appears to be outright exploitations of the opportunity to roleplay and humiliate Kana, without much that has anything to do with actually blowing bubblegum bubbles. Chiaki seems in dead earnest, however. Unfortunately, the most relevant parts of "training", where Chiaki shows Kana how it's done, always end in Kana popping the bubble out of habit, forcing Chiaki to wash her face again.Even this part is practically worthless, since watching someone blow a bubble doesn't help without the x-ray vision necessary to see the inside of the mouth. Finally, Haruka arrives home and spots the gum. She proceeds to chew it and blow them both out of the water by blowing the extreme rare and difficult bubble-within-a-bubble, shocking them both.No such bubblegum maneuver is actually known to be possible. This causes them both to start cheering her on by chanting kami no shitowaza (skill akin to a god) while pumping their arms up and down.Chiaki (10:35): "Kami no shitowaza..." Kana: "Kami no shitowaza?" Chiaki (raising her arms): "Kami no shitowaza!" They then each repeat this four times in alternation, raising their arms with their voices, before ending on a joint outburst. Haruka withdraws the gum and leaves, causing them to ask why she has stopped and to tell her to show it to them again. Haruka tells them it's time to make dinner.This entire sequence is also an innuendo... Segment Three over to talk.]] [Manga]The segment starts off with Hayami mooching off of Haruka's lunch. Hosaka is surprised to learn of Haruka's skill in cooking from Hayami, who also teases Hosaka by suggesting that he ask Haruka for some food, and also that he just be bold in asserting his affections.Hayami may be being playful, but she is probably half-serious. Amazingly, she seems to convince Hosaka to do it. Unfortunately for Hosaka, the only one in the classroom when he arrives is Atsuko. He tells Atsuko that he has finally found a common interest since, starting that very day, he would cultivate cooking as a hobby.Not a true shared interest at all...Atsuko (12:54): "Hosaka-senpai, do you like cooking?" Hosaka: "Starting today I do!" He then makes bold assertions about the absolute truth of Haruka's words while unbuttoning his shirt, much to Atsuko's embarrassment. Hosaka (13:02): "If Minami Haruka says it's fun, it'll be fun for me too. Minami Haruka's words are absolute truth. If she says all crows are white, I'll paint every crow in the world to make it true! He then proceeds to fantasize about conducting the flight of white crows from a steel beam on a half constructed building.Hosaka conducting crows. Atsuko thinks to herself that Hosaka actually seems cool, but probably shouldn't be unbuttoning his shirt.The first indication to believers in the fanbase of a possible crush. See Character Pairings (Minami-ke)#Atsuko's Slight Crush on Hosaka. She gets him to button his shirt back up, and then informs Hosaka, when he asks, that Haruka went with Maki to buy some bread for lunch, Hayami having eaten her lunch. Hosaka doesn't hear the second part of Atsuko's explanation, concluding that Haruka only eats bread for lunch, this must be bad for her health, and he needs to start cooking for her. Hosaka shows up the next day with two identical packed lunches, which he calls "french-style". Hayami proceeds to eat some of one of it, calling it delicious. Hosaka then criticizes his own cooking, saying it is too bland. Hayami is shocked that she has accidentally eaten Hosaka's cooking, and Hosaka swears he will make Haruka the perfect lunch. Segment Four [Manga]At the Minami Household, Haruka berates Kana for forgetting to prepare the rice for breakfast. Kana suggests bread, and they angrily accept. At school, Haruka is hungry and completely without energy. Hayami overhears Atsuko's observation of such. Several girls watch Hosaka, and one of them comments that Hosaka seems coolEchoing Atsuko's earlier comments on Hosaka. as long as he keeps his mouth shut. Hosaka begins fantasizing and playacting cooking pasta for Haruka, prompting another of the girls to say that he's weird even when quiet. Hayami appears, telling Hosaka that Haruka is hungry and Hosaka immediately leaps into action. Hayami suggests that Haruka may be on a diet, but Hosaka rejects the notion, saying that Haruka would never ruin her nutrition just to lower her weight. He then comments that even if she gained a few plans, he could construct a meal plan for her to lose weight in a healthy manner.Hosaka (18:08): "I'd make a meal plan that would allow her to lose weight healthily. No! Let us both think, what is this- A new dream for both of us has begun!" Hayami: "Hosaka, time to return from your dream." At Haruka's classroom, Maki spots Hosaka arriving with a boxed lunch, and begins to worry, but at that exact moment, Atsuko offers Haruka some rice balls. Haruka is so hungry she bites into one without taking off the foil, but eventually figures it out. Spotting this, Hosaka feels himself defeated and departs, leaving Maki confused. Hosaka comments that as long as Haruka is eating well, there is no need for him to be there. Haruka arrives home to find Chiaki punching Kana repeatedly in the head. It seems that Kana was cooking rice to try and make up for the morning's events, despite Monday night being pasta night. Segment Five At the supermarket, Hosaka is shown refusing to buy cheap sukiyaki,Thinly sliced beef, usually quickly roasted and served with a sauce. shaking his head sadly. On his way out, he encounters a vendor advertising fresh codfish. He immediately begins fantasizing about eating a simmering hotpot with his imagined family of Haruka and her two "kids".A running joke, stemming from Minami-ke Episode 04#Segment Four and Minami-ke Episode 04#Segment Five Kana and Chiaki bicker over the food,(Kana makes cute noises while doing a little dance and makes a grab for the food with her chopsticks, but gets her chopsticks pincered by Chiaki) Chiaki (20:43): "The codfish, tofu, shiitake mushrooms, and Chinese cabbage belong to me, baka-yaro." Kana: "Hey, hey. Are you saying that I, Kana-sama, can only eat the chrysanthemum?" but when Haruka offers him a blow, she disappears behind a cloud of smoke, followed by Kana and Chiaki, then the entire scene. It seems that the fish was an insufficiently high quality ingredient to sustain his fantasy, and Hosaka, stripping, grabs the fish, swearing to make the perfect meal for Haruka.Hosaka (21:25): "This won't do. This ingredient isn't the one that makes my inner Haruka smile. Please wait for me, Minami Haruka." (He grabs the fish and embraces it, somehow getting his shirt off in the process.) "I swear I will make you the ultimate lunch. I will. I swear it!"Pretty much the entirety of segment five, but especially when Hosaka embraces the fish. At his moment, Maki, Atsuko, and Hayami appear, spotting Hosaka, the flummoxed vendor, and the crowd of women around the scene. Maki says her signature catchphrase: "Kimochi warui". A while later, at the same supermarket, Haruka comes across the exact same package of sukiyaki Hosaka was inspecting earlier and accepts it gladly.Illustrating how Hosaka's perfectionism and delusions are holding him back. Mini-Drama The Japanese drama included on the soundtrack disk, titled "Just a Few Minutes Longer 8.5" highlights Maki as she tries to convince Haruka that she is not in a relationship with Hosaka. Atsuko suggests she explain what Hosaka is up to, but Maki disagrees. After some deliberation, Atsuko reluctantly agrees to help Maki by following her lead. Maki then proceeds to tell Haruka that they are in love, much to Atsuko's dismay'Maki (1:48)': "Datte watashi wa... Atsuko ga suki nanda kara!"　("But we...Atsuko and I are in love!") (Atsuko and Haruka gasp). Upon hearing this story, Haruka un-invites Maki to her house, because, "her sisters will be there." It ends with Maki chasing her down, trying to repair her story. Manner of Adaptation Except for the original sequences and added Hosaka fantasies, adaptation was again quite faithful. Fan Reaction Fan reaction to this episode was generally very positive, with this episode creating many new fans for Hosaka and his wacky ways. Referbacks Notes Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 1